Reunite
by ElliotPain
Summary: Four children, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were once friends at an orphanage. Adopted many years ago they all reunite when they enroll in the same private highschool. Can the four regain their friendships and learn to live their lives happily when the group that put them in the orphanage in the first place is looming around the corner? AU. No definite pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so no pairing are set but there will be Yaoi, Hetero and possibly Yuri (not a lot of female characters). Also **_Italics_** are flashbacks. The first couple chapters will be slow to establish the setting.**

**Summary: Four children, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were once friends at an orphanage. Adopted many years ago they all reunite when they enroll in the same private highschool. Can the four regain their friendships and learn to live their lives happily when the group that put them in the orphanage in the first place is looming around the corner? AU. No definite pairings yet.**

* * *

_"Okay, open your eyes!" with a small giggle from the girl being spoken to, two heavily lashed eyes opened to see the face of Lavi, the boy that Lenalee had become friends with while she and he lived together at the orphanage. He was missing his signature bandana and she felt something in her hands. Looking down she gasped and the familiar green cloth laying across her fragile fingers, "Lavi… why are you giving me this?" The boy smiled and closed her fingers around the bandana as he sniffled, "A m-mo-memento." Lenalee's large dolllike eyes widened, "No! Lavi your my only friend here! Don't go!" Lavi wiped his and then her tears before whispering in her ear, "See you again someday," just as a caretaker found him and ushered him away, to his new family, leaving Lenalee in tears. "Why does everyone leave me?"_

It was the first day of school in the fairly large private school district. The area was fairly wealthy, the three story private highschool was made from gray bricks, the outside resembling a castle. To three new students among the masses moving into the front doors it was a bit of a shock compared to other schools they had gone to.

The first shocked student was a thin Chinese girl, her large, almond shaped, dark violet eyes glittered with anticipation and anxiety at the prospect of entering a new highschool. She wore a red, ruffled skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath, while the top of her was cover with a black, double breasted, uniform top with red button and trim. Lenalee had thought the uniform strange and a little over the top but all of the students wore it so on the school grounds she felt at ease. The boys wore pants but other than that the uniforms were basically the same. The only differentiations that Lenalee could notice was the gold accent hanging across the collar of every uniform. Personally she had two lying against her collarbone while the other students had as little as one and at most four. Before Lenalee could decipher what the golden accents meant she was ushered into the school by the red and black clad crowd so she quickly decided to go towards her locker, her two high ponytails were the last thing a certain redhead running late saw.

Tall and handsome was the next student coming into the school, girls whispered about him as he passed, for one he was wearing white pants instead of black and across his right eye was an eyepatch. Those two traits were what made him initially stand out but then at second glance his bright red hair being held up by a headband was also something out of the norm, no one recognized the boy with three golden accents hanging across his collar under a red scarf. Lavi had taken it upon himself to add accents to his outfit, make it unique, and hopefully the ladies would be into it. Unlike the other students clutching their schedules he already memorized his own and the map of the large school, his first period was advanced placement United States history and then he had Advanced Placement European History, the classroom right next door, "This day is going to be a breeze." He was confident with his studies, his amazing memory was helpful and so was the fact his guardian forced him to read so much Lavi probably could be in college at his age. For now he headed toward his locker, needing to unload a few books in there.

The third new student looked up at the school with wide eyes, "Arystar High School…" The white haired youth had on a green hat, the school uniform with only one golden accent across the collar. behind him was a German Shepard, surprisingly it was completely gold colored and without a leash. Allen whirled around and petted Cross's dog one last time before ushering him away, "Go home Timcanpy!" The dog stood for a moment before darting into the bushes, avoiding the streets, he was trained to know that when alone stay off the streets. Allen sighed and then looked back at the school, all he knew about it was his schedule and that little kids in the park said a vampire had once owned the building. Without hesitation Allen walked forward in his right hand was his schedule and map. Over his left shoulder was a worn looking leather messenger bag. His fingers were gloved, white gloves covering them. He tried not to feel self-conscious but he knew he looked different, he had white hair, an odd scar across his face and well other might not see his arm but he knew how deformed it was underneath his sleeve. Up till now the snowy-haired teen had been home schooled by Cross Marian, his guardian. Allen wasn't prepared for public school, the last time he had gone to public school was when he was at the orphanage. Walking into the school he headed towards his locker, following the map but having difficulties with the school being so giant and well his sense of direction was poor at best.

_"Allen! Come play with us on the monkey bars!" The sweet high-pitched voice of Lenalee Lee rang out to Allen, a brunette with his hair tied in a high ponytail. Allen frowned and said to the girl, "There's no way I'm playing on those stupid things!" The boy scowled at the group by the playground, currently Lavi was swinging across the monkey bars. Kanda scowled and went over to Allen, dragging him over to the monkey bars, "Allen!" Lenalee was a new girl, and was really nice to Allen and the other children but she often broke out in tears, Allen didn't bother to know why, something about missing her brother. Lavi had warned Allen to be nice to her; even Kanda, the boy from the other orphanage was nice to her. Kanda was nice to no one, not even his friend Alma. That was probably why Allen was getting dragged over to the monkey bars, "Go on, do the monkey bars kid." Allen scowled; Kanda was only a couple years older than him but on the playground it made all the difference. Lavi dropped from the bars and looked at Allen sadly; he knew that boy the longest, he often helped Allen with his studies and was the only who tolerated his behavior. "Yu, leave him alone!" Allen looked at his red-headed friend, the boy was one of the only ones who knew about Allen's left arm, he was unable to move it and it often caused him pain._

_"Stop calling me that! Stupid rabbit!" Being distracted by Kanda and Lavi, Allen barely heard Lenalee, "You can't do monkey bars with a mitten on." Before Allen could stop her she pulled his thick mitten off, revealing his grotesque left hand. Lenalee gasped, and backed away. Lavi stared at Allen's hair, his one green eye piercing through Allen's heart, none of them had ever seen his arm before. Kanda spoke first, "What the hell is wrong with you? That's so gross." Allen gritted his teeth and swiped his mitten from the Asian girl, pushing Lenalee to the ground in the process, he ran past Kanda and Lavi and yelled, "You know what, you bastards… don't ever talk to me again!" They never did, Allen was adopted that day by Mana Walker, he never visited the orphanage since he thought his so-called friends saw him as a monster._

One of the last students to enter the school was Yu Kanda, a tall Japanese boy who seemed to scowl every moment of everyday and his hair was held in a high ponytail, the length even rivaling the girls in the high school. He knew his way around since he was a junior and had attended the school two years already, now his collar had three golden accents signaling his grade. "Finally the school to myself." The male meant that his 'brother' was finally out of the school and out of his hair. Kanda was looking forward to a peaceful school year but then again he was wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer so he was going to have to struggle a bit with his studies. The hallway where Kanda was heading was in an obscure area, the spare lockers for new students and well he had personally asked for a locker there so he wouldn't have to deal with the crowded hallways and locker neighbors. Kanda was the first in the hallway and hopefully the last; he spun the code for his locker and started to chuck some notebooks into the dusty compartment.

_"K-anda?" her voice was weak and shaking, Kanda glared at the restraints around her arms, "Yeah, it's me, " Lenalee slowly glanced at him, her large empty eyes were doll-like. No one was supposed to visit Lenalee but Kanda had snuck into her room while their caretakers were busy. Lenalee had been suffering from depression; it increased in severity as time passed, and as people left. "I promise I won't leave like that baka Allen and Lavi." Kanda hoped his words would cheer her up but his delivery was still rude and he sounded unpleasant. Lenalee looked back up at the ceiling, not responding. "Kanda slowly reached over the side of the bed and combed his fingers gently through her hair, trying to fix it for her since he was no good at cheering her up through words. After a few minutes Kanda heard footsteps approaching, "Crap! I gotta hide, don't tell them I was here!" Kanda hid behind the long dark curtains just as a man burst into the room. Lenalee didn't look but Kanda did, he saw the look of horror on his face at the sight of the girl. Kanda watched the man sit next to her bed, saying something to Lenalee. Not hearing them completely Kanda guessed that this was Lenalee's brother, he looked like her. From behind the curtain Kanda watched his last friend be taken away by her brother, upset he lost her but happy that he saw her smile one last time._

In all of the commotion Lenalee managed to slip past the crowds of people with relative ease, her movements all held a certain amount of grace within them. She turned down the hallway where he locker was supposedly located. Not after taking three steps she dropped her black purse and binder. "K-Kanda!" The said teen turned, his narrowed eyes widening, "…" Lenalee paused before running up to him and looping her arms around his waist, not caring that Kanda wasn't into touchy-feely moments like that. "I thought I'd never see you again, I tried to find you but they said you were adopted!" Lenalee released Kanda and took a step back, "I'm sorry about that… I got too excited. You probably don't remember me." Kanda shut his locker, "Tch, you think I'd forget you so easily, don't think so little of me." Kanda tried to sound annoyed but in reality he was shocked, he had thought his childhood friends were something from his past he'd never see again. Lenalee smiled again and picked up her stuff, "Do you have a phone? Can I have your number?" Just as Kanda was about to explain why he had no phone he heard, "Oh! Yu! I want your number too! Gimme!"

At some point the redhead, Lavi had entered the hallway, and was watching Lenalee and Kanda. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kanda carried on to chase Lavi around the corner, "Just like old times Yu!" Just then Lavi crashed into someone, the taller boy fell on top of the guy. Lavi saw a flash of white hair and quickly got off of the stranger, "I'm sorry sir, here, let me help you up." Lavi held out a hand, just as the assumed old man looked up. An emerald eye met two silver eyes, "Lavi…?" The white haired student said in disbelief, Lavi never forgot a face but he didn't remember Allen's face having a painful looking scar down the left side, "Allen?"

Kanda grumbled, "That annoying brat is here too?!" He looked over Lavi's shoulder and narrowed his eyes, his childhood acquaintance looked quite different than the boy sprawled out on the ground. "You look like a geezer; it hasn't been that long since we last say you, right?" Allen looked over Lavi at Kanda and felt a wave of anxiety, the last time he had seen these two Allen didn't count as one of his happy memories. Lenalee wandered over and looked at Allen in question, "Who is that…?" Allen quickly tugged his green hat back on, no longer caring about dress code, "I have to go, excuse me." The boy dashed away to the nearest bathroom, hiding from his childhood acquaintances.

Lavi looked at Lenalee, "That was Allen, you know the kid from the orphanage. He was adopted a couple of months before I was." The Chinese girl looked it Lavi and then said, "But that boy had brown hair… and that scar." Lavi sighed and was about to add something when the warning bell rang, "Crap! I have to go! I'll find you later, and you too, Yu!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda didn't leave Lavi till later, he chased the idiot all the way to the history hallway even though his first class was gym making him quite late, not that Kanda cared. As he walked in he ignored the teacher scolding him and turned to sit on the bleachers with the rest of his class. Usually he'd sit at the edge, away from the girls that giggled at him, but sitting in his spot was none other than Allen Walker.

* * *

AN: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

After his run in with his once friends and now strangers, Allen Walker was in the nearest men's bathroom.

"Am I hiding?" Allen looked himself in the eyes; slowly his eyes deviated to his scar, the jagged ugly, deformity that marred his pale face that was quickly losing it color.

Allen couldn't stop himself from letting his gloved fingers reach up and lightly begin to trace his scar. A gloved tipped finger slowly made the shape of a jagged pentacle. Then downwards. The jagged scar cut over his eyelid and down his cheek, curving down. His index finger lifted but once again he brought it to his face, gently running it across the line of scaring that lay horizontally under his eye.

Allen clenched his teeth couldn't stop the flashbacks to when his appearance had so dramatically changed.

_"Allen! Get out of the house! I told you to run!" The said boy stood at the bottom of a set old wooden stairs, in his hand was a small, dull kitchen knife. Allen had to save Mana, the one who took him in regardless of his deformity._

A hooded man walked into the bathroom, he wasn't wearing a uniform. His clothes where expensive but still casual, too casual for a teacher's clothing. He seemed to be expecting to find Allen. The man stood at the door, just out of Allen's view in both peripheral vision and what the mirror in front of him reflected.

_Allen could see his guardian being held against a wall, his form already looked defeated and his left arm lay limply by his side. "M-MANA!" Screaming, Allen ran at the figure, the large dark shadow with gleaming glasses. He held the knife in both hands and right before he knew he'd stabbed the figure he closed his eyes._

The late bell rung loudly, snapping Allen away from his flashback. Coming back to his senses he was shocked to see his hands clutching the edge of the sink while trembling. Slowly Allen pulled his hands off the basin, flexing his left hand since his fingers felt stiff. Then he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. In an instant he swiveled around and looked at the spot he could have sworn had been where someone had been watching him.

There was no one there. Allen let out a held breath and slowly left the bathroom, trying to forgot about his unhappy memories for the moment.

From deep inside his pocket the white-haired student pulled his map, ruffled but readable. His classes had been highlighted and then numbered; Allen even had planned routes for himself to get to the classes. "If I could just figure out where I am-"

"Do you need help?" Slowly Allen turned his head towards the voice, a pleasant, polite smile on his face. The one who addressed him appeared to be staff, most likely a teacher. The older man wore black slacks with a blue button up; his voice was tinted with an Australian accent. Even though it was the first day of class the man looked worn out already.

"Is it that obvious I'm lost?" Allen muttered to himself before asking, "I'm looking for the gym, sir."

The blonde haired teacher pointed in the opposite direction the student had been walking before lightly rubbing his facial hair, "Go that way and turn right at your first opportunity, it should be easy to get to it from there." Allen nodded and noticed the teacher look at the clock, both decided to stop talking and hurry off to their class.

The gym was relatively easy to find after turning the corner as the gym teacher stood around the entrance talking with each other and looking over the new freshman entering the gym. Allen received their attention, they didn't say anything as he passed but he could feel their stares. Allen Walker was used to stares, he got them everywhere, he wasn't normal. Signs were posted above the bleachers listing teacher names and he quickly sat off to the side in his section. Other students were present but Allen didn't bother with greeting them yet.

After the bell rang the teacher began explaining the physical education course to his students just as he explained that they'd have to buy twenty dollar uniforms the doors to the gym opened. Allen would have looked to see who was late but he was currently dreading buying a gym uniform. _'There goes my careful budgeting.'_

When Allen finally snapped out of his budgeting plan daydream he was being stared down by no other but Kanda.

The two were silent for ten seconds, ten long seconds.

Finally Allen broke the silence, "Do you need something Kanda?"

"Move over Moyashi. That's where I sit." Allen's eye twitched but in order to not make a scene out of this he scooted over, leaving Kanda the corner to himself.

Kanda seated himself and glared at Allen for a moment and Allen stared back but when the teacher began to speak to the class Allen paid attention again. Kanda's hard stare softened as he curiously thought about Allen's hair and face. Kanda could assume the scar was real since he'd never seen a tattoo like that and he assumed Allen wasn't dumb enough to choose to have that on his face. His hair could be dyed though. Kanda scrutinized the boys head, trying to find any sign of his brown roots.

Caught up in his staring Kanda failed to notice the teacher stop talking and Allen turning to face him. "Take a picture," muttered Allen in response to Kanda's staring. Instantly Kanda turned away and said, "Tch, why would I want a picture of you?"

"Well you were staring at me for a while, a picture would last longer." Allen stood up and stepped down from the bleachers, walking over to the table where they were selling uniforms and assigning lockers. Kanda walker over as well, he already owned a uniform but he just needed a locker for the year.

"Hey Moyashi," Kanda waited until Allen looked over his shoulder, "Who were you adopted by? And why did you never come back."

"Allen."

"What?" Kanda growled at him.

"My name. It's not 'Moyashi' Bakanda!" Allen smirked and moved forward in the line, while pulling his wallet out of his bag.

Kanda frowned and asked, "Your arm. I thought you couldn't use it. That's what Lavi told us."

Allen looked down at is arm and said, "I got it fixed." Slowly Allen counted out the money he needed to purchase his uniform. In his head he decided he needed to get a job soon, or find someplace to swindle cash with poker. Unknown to Allen, Kanda was quietly fuming, every question he asked got a vague answer or Allen changed to subject. Kanda didn't care that much in the first place, he'd just let the Moyashi count his pennies in silence.

-Lavi's location: AP US History-

Lavi had briskly walked to his first class; he greeted the teacher with a wave and asked if he could look at the years textbook. The teacher simply nodded and muttered something along the lines of put it away when at the end of class.

Sitting in the back Lavi set to work on memorizing each page of the textbook, to the students walking in Lavi appeared to be skimming the text of each page, flipping through them at a rate that was too fast for reading. A minute or two before the bell would ring a girl with two pigtails walked in.

Lenalee was nervous about this class, supposedly it was hard but she signed up for it because she wanted to make her brother proud. As she entered she immediately noticed Lavi sitting in the back flipping through the book. "Lavi!" Lenalee smiled when he looked up. The girl sat next to him since the other students were avoiding the red-haired boy since no one knew who he was.

"Lenalee… I didn't think we'd have classes together, well I guess this is a class quite a few sophomores take."

Lenalee peered over at Lavi's desk, he was already a good chunk of the way through the book, "What are you doing?"

Lavi smirked and said, "Memorizing the book so I won't have to lug this thing home ever."

"Memorizing… I didn't know you could do that. You never did as a kid. You actually refused to do schoolwork."

Lavi frowned and mumbled, "The Old Panda forces me to memorize books every day. As a kid I had more of a choice of whether or not to read. The teachers were never mean to us."

Lenalee though back and nodded in agreement, the teachers were always nicer to the orphans that attended the school which often cause rivalry between them and the other kids. The teachers though were pushed to their limits whenever they had Allen or Kanda in their class, both of them were rude and didn't get along with others.

"Lavi… who is 'The Old Panda'?" Lenalee couldn't help but imagine a literal panda even though she doubted a panda forced Lavi to memorize books.

"Ah- that's my nickname for the gramps that adopted me. So Lenalee I guess your brother adopted you." Lavi flipped the page, he was still memorizing but slower so he could still talk to Lenalee.

"Yes he did… now he's getting married though, it's really exciting! You should come to the wedding, and Kanda and Allen too. My brother would love to meet you all. I know, you, Kanda and Allen should come over for dinner. My brother's taking me out to celebrate going to a new school."

Lavi thought for a moment and said, "I couldn't say no to free food plus the old man is out tonight on some sort of meeting." Even while talking Lavi flipped through the pages of the textbook, running his vision over the small print. Quickly before the bell rang Lavi pulled out his phone, and opened his contacts, it was mostly empty. "Your number?"

Lenalee recited her cell number and slowly pulled out her phone since Lavi texted her already. Lavi looked at her phone and asked, "What phone is that?"

Lenalee glanced up as she edited her contacts which was also quite barren of names, "Oh, uh, my brother made it for me. He said that I deserve something better than what is on the market." Lenalee smiled and turned the phone off just as the bell rang.

Lavi used the time the teacher spent talking about the class to continue to flip through the book while Lenalee was actually paying attention. Towards the end of class the teacher decided to let the students talk amongst themselves, Lavi was about three quarters of the way through the text book so Lenalee decided to try to find someone else to talk to until the end of class.

Surprisingly the students in the class were curious about her and Lavi, two students no one knew. Lenalee introduced herself, the boys in the class swooned a bit yet felt uneasy, as if this girl was off limits.

Suddenly Lavi threw his arm over Lenalee's shoulder and whined, "Lenalee! Introduce me to all these girls!" With a smirk he winked at the girls but with his eye patch it appeared he was simply blinking.

Lenalee pushed the red-head's arm off her shoulder and frowned, "I see you've grown up to become a pervert!"

"Lenalee! I'm not a pervert! I'm just a growing boy." Lavi pouted before introducing himself to the girls that were talking to Lenalee. To the Chinese girl it all felt strange, meeting up with her childhood friends, it was almost like it was planned. Lenalee knew that she and Lavi were new students at the school but what about Kanda and Allen? Both seemed surprised to see the others.

Just as the bell rang Lavi put the textbook away, he had almost gotten through it but he was distracted by the other students before then. Lenalee got up and asked Lavi, "If you see Kanda or Allen could you tell them about coming to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, see you later Lenalee!" Lavi didn't rush to leave like the Chinese girl who had a sewing class next that was on an upper floor.

-Back to gym-

It was getting to the end of class and Allen was already pissed at Kanda. The guy kept making fun of his hair, his height, and calling him 'Moyashi', as much as Allen tried to be well-mannered Kanda tried to be fowl-mannered.

"Why are you following me?!" Allen glared at Kanda from over his shoulder; he was heading to the locker room to put away his athletic uniform. The outfit consisted of some black shorts, black jogging pants, a red shirt and a red coat with black trim. It was deal to get it all for twenty dollars, he knew that but twenty dollars could buy him a lot of food. Allen did love to eat.

"Tch. I'm not following you. We're just going to the same place I guess." Kanda sped up, walking a bit in front of Allen, "Now you're following me Moyashi."

The shorter of the two picked up his pace, overtaking Kanda, then Kanda picked up his speed. Soon they were sprinting down the hall to the locker room, zooming past confused students. Kanda wasn't the type to lose a challenge and without thinking stuck his foot in front of Allen's.

The younger teen was sprinting normally; he didn't think Kanda would sink as low as tripping him so his sudden loss of footing was a shock. Not wanting to go down alone Allen grabbed Kanda's hair, tugging the Japanese boy backwards.

Both boys were on the ground Allen underneath Kanda, face down, his head was smacked against the cold tile. Kanda was mostly cushioned by Allen but his own head had smacked against the tile. "What the hell Moyashi!" Slowly Kanda rolled off of Allen, rubbing his head and trying to nonchalantly make sure his hair looked okay as he got off the ground.

The boy still on the ground mumbled something incoherent at first but then sat up and pointed at Kanda, "You started this! Why did you trip me?!"

Kanda looked down at Allen with wide eyes. "Uh."

"What? Cat got your tongue?!"

Still he stared, Allen's face had blood running down it from just above his hair line. The white haired boy was too angry to notice at first. Slowly he brought his right hand up and lightly touched his face. He pulled the glove away and noted the blood staining his glove. "I'm going to go to the washroom…" Allen slowly got up and walked in the direction he assumed the washroom was in. Kanda watched Allen and jumped a bit when the freshman walked into a wall.

A few students were looking now. Kanda muttered, "Shit," while gathering up Allen's dropped uniform, "I'm not getting detention the first day of school." Kanda grabbed Allen's arm and tugged him to the nearest washroom, luckily it was empty.

The ponytailed boy chucked a few paper towels at Allen, letting the other wipe his own bloody face. "I could have got here myself." Standing in front of the mirror Allen continued to wipe his face after removing his white gloves to keep them clean. After he got the warm liquid off his face he continued onto wetting a couple of the paper towels to try and clean his hair. Red blood was difficult to get out of his white hair, leaving it pink at first.

Kanda stood against the wall on the far side of the bathroom, watching Allen out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but stare at his left hand; he had only seen it once before and back then Lavi had told Lenalee and himself that Allen said his left arm didn't move so he kept it covered. Kanda guessed that Allen kept his arm covered because of its appearance.

While applying pressure to his hairline to stop the bleeding Allen asked, "Are you going to call me disgusting again. Well you don't have to; your eyes say it all." Allen crumpled up his paper towel and tossed it in the trash bin. The shorter of the two turned to leave the washroom but Kanda grabbed his left wrist and tugged him around. Kanda looked at his hand and frowned, "You really think I haven't changed since then? We have all changed Allen! Maybe you should try to let go of the past a little." Kanda shoved Allen's uniform at him and left the washroom right as the bell rang.

_Allen sat in a bed. Mana was dead, it was his entire fault. The boy was determined to sit in the bed forever, if Mana wasn't around then he was alone Not once did he move and if the people around him trying to 'help' touched him he'd scream until his voice stopped working but his mouth still stayed open. Cross… that was the man who was caring for him while he remained curled up in his own ball of pain and regret. Allen would have never changed if he didn't remember Mana's last words to him, "Don't stop walking. Keep moving forth." So Allen did but he was unable to forget what happened that night so he changed, acting as Mana would so his dear guardian wouldn't disappear from his world._

* * *

**AN: Here's chapter two. Please Review. Next chapter shall be dinner :3**


End file.
